Lacrimosa
by Pockypocky2
Summary: What if there was a way to save Ciel?


Hello people! I don't own anything, I wish I did though

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Young master it's time to wake up now." A mans voice was heard coming in though the door and making tea for his master. While the little boy was waking up, he began listing what his young masters breakfast would be.

"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared." He finished listing the breakfast plate. " Side dishes of toast, scones, and champagne have been baked, which one would you like?" As Sebastian waited for his master to fully awaken, he was moving around getting things ready.

"Hmm, the scone.." While still stretching and getting the kinks off from his small body. As soon as ciel opened his eyes he caught the smell of tea.

"That aroma, is it Ceylon tea today?" Ciel asked while Sebastian put his button up shirt. "Yes it is." Sebastian said while finishing up buttoning ciels shirt. "Today's plans?" Asked ciel, curious.

"After breakfast you will see the authority on monarch study, professor Hugh."Sebastian exclaimed while fastening his masters tie. "So then after lunch is..?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

later that day~

"By the way, what are all of you still doing here!?" As soon as those words left his mouth the three people that were in the corner, became stiff and cautiously looked at Sebastian. "Finni, have you finished weeding the courtyard?" Asked Sebastian, without waiting for an answer he went directly to the next person, which happened to be a woman with glasses and her reddish hair in a tight bun wearing a maids uniform. "May-lene, how are the shirts in the laundry?" without waiting for an answer he went to the next person.

Next was the man that was next to May-lene, wearing a chefs uniform with messy blond hair. "Bard, are dinner preparations going as they should?" An irritated Sebastian, asked the last person known as Bard. "If you have time to loaf around, please do your job!" A very frustrated Sebastian, yelled, while kicking them out.

With an exasperated sigh he changed the subject "My lord, there were two calls from Sir Clause, he should arrive here around six o'clock, seems he had a bit of trouble this time and the second call was from Miss Eva."

"That's impossible!" Slamming his small hands on the wooden table.

"Young master?" Curiosity shone in Sebastian's red eyes.

"Lady Eva!?" Wide eyed, Ciel, let himself fall none-too gracefully into his chair, eyes full of pain and hope

Eyes squinting in distaste, Sebastian could just watch as his master went from stoic to many emotions he had not seen his master make.

"Young master, about Sir Clause?" It took a moment for Ciel to calm down, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about her all this time.

Having to put that aside, and going back to the topic at hand "Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?" A smirk appeared in Lord Phantomhives lips. Snapping back to reality, as soon as they made eye contact, Sebastian knew exactly what his master was up too, and smirked in response. "I am fully informed. We will surely provide Sir Clause with the best hospitality." While bowing down the smirk still on Sebastian's lips.

"I will begin the preparations, so ill leave it at that." Sebastian said trying to hide his distaste of the lemonade he was given.

When Sebastian turned to leave he didn't see the pained look in his masters eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Else where-

"_What did he say_?" A feminine voice asked in a foreign language, from where they were laying.

_"Lord Phantomhive will be able to see us late after noon_." with a small bow, and a small shake of the head from the girl. "_Lady Eva, is there something else you need_?" Asked the maid a bit nervous, her master had was being targeted by some thugs that wanted money from the Phantom family. Iris might _not_ be human, but that didn't mean that she had the power to protect a Human child.

Her first thought that came to mind, was calling the person that was very dear to her master, aside from all the butlers and maids in the house..

"_Thank you, if it wasn't for you, I would not know what to d_o.".

"_Miss Eva, I'm the one that is suppose to be thanking you_." Trying to protest, But with a look from her mistress, she quieted down and nodded her head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Lady Eva_?"

"_Lady Eva_?" Iris whispered, trying to wake up her master.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome looked around and finally spotted Iris, beside the night table.

"_Hmmm, what happened_?"

"_You fell asleep while waiting for your tea_." Iris spoke, while Lady Eva stretched the kinks out of her body.

"_Oh, are the preparations almost ready_?"

"_Hai_."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"By the way young master, what in the world was in that lemonade from before?" Feeling a little sick after drinking the 'special' lemonade.

"It's lemonade with "Tanakas special unadulterated." At the same time a picture of Tanaka appeared in Ciels ad Sebastian's head.

"I stopped drinking it after one sip." Ciels voice full of mirth. At that Sebastian gave a shudder. "I'll begin the preparation, so ill leave it at that" The flavor of Tanakas special lemonade still in his mouth.

Ciel went back to reading his newspaper, " Have fun." Not really caring much at the moment, Lady Eva still on his mind.

"Please leave it to me." Sebastian went and started on polishing the tableware and to putting the table cloth clean and simple on the table. Then he started on his young masters favorite Sterling Silver roses, taking off the dead parts of the rose and putting the back nicely.

He started preparing the beef, wanting it to be perfect and tasty.

"This is the Phantomhives hospitality!"

-/-/-/-

Unbeknownst to Sebastian, he was being watched by the same three people that would make things harder for him.

A glint in there eyes entered as Sebastian walked away.

"There's no doubt about it!" Bard yelled excited to what he thought sebastian was up to.

"It's different from a guest coming!"

"We'll there absolutely no doubt!

"Yay, it'll be a feast!"

Bard, May-lene, and Finni chorused at the same time.

"No! You idiot! This is our chance! Our time to shine!" While poking Finnians forehead.

"We're one step from startling that Sebastian with our service!" feeling the adrenaline, he tried to get Fini to understand. With a cigarette in his mouth, looking very intimidating.

A light bulb went on in Finnis head. "Ah, I see!" Shaking his head eagerly.

"Then I will show our guest a beautiful garden, the like of which he's never seen!" With a fist pumped in the air enthusiastically. A beautiful garden appeared behind Finni.

"Then i will make the tea sets shine so that they won't lose to the new products!" May-lenes face glowing with happiness. Se imagined the tea set sparkling nonstop.

"And then I, the great Bard, will make an amazing dish that will make our guests jaw drop!" While in the background there were plates and plates of dishes he was imagining he would be able to prepare.

-/-/-/ meanwhile with Sebastian.-/-/-/-/

"Did you need something, young master?"

"I'm hungry I want something sweet, like Barfait."

"I can't do that. If you eat that there will be dinner leftover."

"Its fine, so make some."

"No."

-/-/-/-/

"How in the world!" While pointing at the bare less garden and tree.

"Did this!" Now pointing at the broken tea cups scattered on the floor.

"Happen?" Sebastian was angry, beyond angry.

He looked at everyone that was crouching on the floor with their faces, already pale, covered by their hands, thinking that might shave them from Sebastian's wrath.

While looking around and giving a lesson to the three *worthless* people in front of him, he got an idea of how to fix the mess they did.

-/-/-/\

"My, my, isn't England far? Really." A tall man got out of his coach, while taking off his hat and walking straight to Lord Phantomhive, who was sitting on the stairs. Standing up as soon as he saw Sir Clause."You came, Clause." Walking up the stairs, followed by Sir Clause.

"Buona Sera Ciel, perhaps you've grown a bit?" Sarcasm laced his voice.

"Too bad it hasn't changed."

-/-/-/-/

"_Lady Eva, it's almost time_."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oh my... You've made the mansion into something beautiful!" Amazement and wonder covered his voice.

Bowing and a smile on his face Sebastian decided to make himself known "We've been awaiting you, Sir Clause"

As Sir Clause turned, he immediately had a smile plastered on his face. "Sebastian! It's been a while!" shaking Sebastian's hand and grinning happily.

"I'll take your coat." Finny decided to jump in.

'I don't think you'll be this happy when you leave the mansion.' trying to hide the smirk that made its way into his lips, he bowed again and thanked Finny.

" Hm, it appears there are more faces in this house." While giving his coat to Finny.

Getting tired of all the conversation and he knew his master would get frustrated and angry at him for not being their on time with their special guest. "Sir Clause, wouldn't you like to talk with my Lord, I have to go finish the dinner preparations. Please enter the courtyard." While gesturing to a door on his right the way to the courtyard.

"Courtyard?" A small question mark appeared on top of his head while his voice Was covered with surprise.

While opening the door with sparkles appearing and his charming smile. "We hope it pleases you." His charming smile turning into a smirk.

"This time it is a counter balancing entertainment ordered by my lord." The doors wide open. Now catching a full glimpse of the courtyard, there were a few big rocks scattered around the place with sand around them, some flowers scattered around the place.

"Oh! It's a rock garden straight from Japan!" jumping in excitement, this was after all his first time seeing one in person.

"The tea preparations are completed, over here please" Waving his hand towards the table with the tea sets not that far from them, walking towards the table with his Lord and Sir Clause behind him.

"The irises are really beautiful" Looking around, amazed by the decorations of the courtyard.

"The dead tree and the flowers,its like *wabasabi." smelling the tea that Sebastian was serving him he recognized it as Green tea.

"Pardon my interruption, even Green tea, you are really a fantastic butler boy!" Sincerity showed in his eyes as he stared at Sebastian, but along with his sincerity there was greed and selfishness.

"I'm unworthy of those kind words."

-:-/-/-/-/-

"A...amazing that, Sebastian..." May-lene, with a blush on her face and staring at Sebastian said, amazed that he could do that without breaking a sweat.

"He's struggling through it elequently and skillfully" The person next to her decided to speak, which happened to be Bard, a smile on his face with a keen eye on Sebastian. While Finny was was staring at Sebastian with stars in his eye.

While all this was happening Lord Phantomhive was thinking of what to do when _she _getshere. Finally getting fed up of all the talking he forced a small smile onto his face, though it looked like a smirk more than a smile. Propping his chin on the palm of his hand he decided to cut into there little conversation.

"By the way Clause, about the usual goods."

Becoming serious, Sir Clause made eye contact with Ciel, rummaging through his coat for the 'item' that Ciel was asking for, he finally found it.

"Yes I kept my promise." Placing the item onto the table. Giving an exasperated sigh "Here is the game you wanted, it wasnt easy to obtain, since it still hasn't been released in Italy yet."

"Hmmm... Difficult to obtain?.. You emphasized that over the phone." A smirk playing on his lips and his hands interlocked under his chin, eyes full of mischief.

"Please pardon the interruption." There stood Sebastian while in the background, Bard was standing, chest puffed out and happy to have finally done something for the guest. (even though it was just cutting it and and bringing it to the court yard.)

"The evenings meal preparations have been arranged. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Bardroy's BEEF DONBURI."

Clause had a blank and lost expression, even Lord Phantomhive, both not really knowing what it was.

"Is this the evening me?" Sir Clause asked while Sebastian put his plate in front of him.

"hahaha Ciel this is the best, you never cease to amaze me!"

"Thank you for the meal"while cleaning his mouth of any food stains that were left on his mouth.

"After this is..." Finnian was really excited, it was May-Lene'sturn to 'shine'.

"May the wine suite your tastes." Waving his hand to May-lene, who was fidgeting behind him.

Waiting for May-lene to serve the wine, she stood there immobilized, by fear and embarrassment.

"May-lene?" Sebastian called out to her to see if he got any response for her.

Getting close to May-lene, he bent down to whisper in her ear. May-lene seeing this, blushed harder and trembled more to the point of getting of almost getting a nose bleed.

"Its not 'yes', don't just stand there, pour the wine into the glass." Gritting his teeth together so that he won't yell at her or give her lecture.

"Say...she's acting kind of strange..." Whispering to finny, who was also 'watching' May-lene. As May-lenPowys trying to calm her nerves down, but failing miserably.

Everyone went deathly quiet as May-lene missed the cup and instead poured the winI on the tablecloth. Thinking fast on what to do, Sebastian quickltablecloths he cloth and swipped off the cloth.

Hearing his cup move, Sir Clause turned to look at his cup ad finally noticed the tablecloth Was gone."Huh?! What happened to the tablecloth go?" Slamming his hands on the table with a confused face.

Smirking Ciel decided to answer his question. "The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed." As he put food in his mouth.

"In my country there's a guy like you called Superman." Said Bard as he swung his arm around Sebastians neck."I'm not 'Superman' or anything, I'm just... One Hell of a Butler." A smirk appearing on his lips.

"We'll now that we're done with our little chit chat, why don't we go inside to start our discussion." Ciel stated as he stood up and began walking inside, while Sebatsian showed him the way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Lady Eva, please wait inside the coach." Her maid Iris, said as she went inside the mansion.

"_Yes, leave me when I really need you Iris-chan" S_witching to her native language, knowing no one else understood except for her maid and had gotten news that someone was coming after her, which makes that one of the reasons she was going to live with him.

While her young master was waiting in the coach, she went to talk with the head butler.

"Edward, you are going to follow us until we get to _his_ place." Talking in a hushed tone as to not let her master listen to them. Just like the rest of the people living in the mansion, Edward,too, was not human, and of course her little master knew that.

After a lot of arguing, mostly from her little master, he got to stay since he had no where else to go. He looked to be around his early twenty's,with long lavender hair tied on the nape of his neck, which many people did not have, unless they were old, but Iris new better than to be fooled by appearances.

"When we get to the Phantomhives residence I shall check for anything suspicious."

Giving him a slight nod, she watched as he left with a final bow to get his things ready. Running towards where her master was waiting, she climbed inside and apologized for the interruption."M'lady we can now leave."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kagome was really nervous for some reason, she didn't have any reason to be nervous. They knew each other since they were small, but even so, she celt something would be happening in her stay with Ciel. It was dark out, so she grabbed unto Iris's hand, until she felt something grab her ankle.

"W..what is that?" Pointing at the ground,it looked like a burned body and the burned hand was grabbing ber ankle. Kagome grabbed the closest thing, which was a small branch and started poking the burned hand. With a sweat drop on both Iris and Edward stepped out of the shadows to get rid of the _human _that dared touch his master.

"Huh? What are you doing here Edward-_kun_?" looking skeptical at Edward, she turned to look at the burned body.

"Lady Eva, please close your eyes."

" Well.. Shall we go on?" Looking up at them.

"Yes, M'lady." At the same time.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, I have brought back the story! Tell me if this is better or if I should add something else. ^_^ please check out the poll that I have up right now on my profile.

P.s for those of you waiting for an update in SIGN I'm working on it. There's been a lot of things happening in school and at home. So sorry I'll Truro update real soon.

Please read and review!


End file.
